


Alphabet Soup (Red) Eiji Kikumaru

by TheRainRogue



Series: Alphabet Soup [✓] [18]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: You smiled warmly, running your fingers through Eiji’s silky red hair. He was currently asleep after a grueling day, using your chest as a pillow. It may seem stupid to other people, but Eiji’s red hair was what brought the two of you together, to begin with.
Relationships: Kikumaru Eiji/Reader
Series: Alphabet Soup [✓] [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759129
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anime, Drabbles





	Alphabet Soup (Red) Eiji Kikumaru

  * **Genre** : Fluff ☁
  * **Word Count** : 337 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Eiji ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Prince of Tennis ☁



━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

[ **R** is for _red_ ]

You smiled warmly, running your fingers through Eiji’s silky red hair. He was currently asleep after a grueling day, using your chest as a pillow. It may seem stupid to other people, but Eiji’s red hair was what brought the two of you together, to begin with.

His hair was so bright, just like his personality. He was like a light shining brightly, a beacon luring you in like a moth to a flame. If the result would be the same, you didn’t know, but you were willing to find out, and, so far, you didn’t regret your decision.

Take it as you may, but you were very grateful to that hair because if it wasn’t for those wonderful red locks, you wouldn’t be dating such a wonderful man. You probably wouldn’t have even noticed him and the two of you never would have met.

That thought was painful for you to imagine.

It was honestly funny to you because you knew a lot of people with crazy hairstyles and colors, but Eiji’s was by far the best. His hair was as soft as silk and shined a brilliant and beautiful shade of maroon. You remembered the time you were first able to touch his hair, how jealous you had been of how effortlessly he kept it soft.

When you agreed to start dating, you even went so far as to make Eiji promise not to ever change his hair color. You fell in love with him when he had red hair and that’s the boy you would always love.

Eiji stirred, slowly lifting himself onto his forearms so he could see your face. His eyes were half-lidded with sleep as he smiled. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you,”

You returned the smile, brushing the bangs from his eyes. “It’s okay, baby. Tezuka was pretty tough on you guys today,”

He nodded, nuzzling his face into your neck. “Plus the math test was horri… ble…”

You chuckled softly as he fell back into dreamland.

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━


End file.
